


Blue Key Chain

by Lyri



Series: Lyri's Sterek Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 6B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: Stiles finds a key chain
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, if you squint, sterek - Relationship
Series: Lyri's Sterek Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782067
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Blue Key Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Someone bought me a book - 642 Things to Write About. 
> 
> I'm trying to use some of the prompts for some Sterek shorts.

Stiles found the key chain when they were clearing out Derek's loft. It's a little blue wolf. Stiles likes to imagine that Cora bought it for Derek when times were better. 

He'd always planned on returning it, if he ever saw Derek again. He'd kept it after he'd handed possession of the Jeep to Liam and Mason. He'd also kept a key to the Jeep, but that's not the point.

Now Derek is standing in front of Stiles, and Stiles has the key chain clenched in his fist. 

It's more than a key chain now. 

He can't give it back.

  



End file.
